


哥哥X诱受弟弟

by erchafenyian



Category: Original man characters
Genre: M/M, 年上, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erchafenyian/pseuds/erchafenyian





	哥哥X诱受弟弟

他被哥哥操的眼角发红，嘴里哼哼唧唧的发出不成调的叫声，白嫩的屁股早就被扇地留下了无数红痕，但还是抓着哥哥的手放到自己的臀上让哥哥用力揉搓，自己扭着细瘦的腰摇着泛红的屁股变着角度顶着哥哥的性器。  
哥哥重重呼出一口气，停下了冲撞的腰，看着他发浪的样子只觉得热气唰的一下又冲上了头顶，憋得眼眶生疼，哥哥伸手摸了摸受嫩嫩的屁股，被上面突起的痕迹撩的起了一股施暴欲。  
哥哥俯下身用犬齿细细地磨着他后颈的皮肉，像是故意地让自己灼热的呼吸全数喷到那里，又轻轻吸允了两下，引的身下的人浑身颤栗，哥哥像是达到了目的，轻笑一声：“还敢骚吗？”说着就不动声色的从那片泥泞中抽出了自己湿哒哒的性器，轻佻地在那肉肉的屁股上拍了两下。  
受像是想到了什么瞳孔突然皱缩，突然用力翻身面对哥哥，红肿的穴口被不小心撕扯，他轻轻呼“嘶”的一声，哥哥顺手拿起旁边的枕头垫到了他的腰下，但眼神却不像刚做过什么剧烈运动一样，还是像往常一样清冷。  
他用力拉下哥哥的脖子交换了一个不算温柔的吻，本想用力顶开哥哥的牙关，使劲勾缠那个他肖想了许久的舌头，却不曾想哥哥似乎已经张开嘴巴等着他纠缠。他从没与任何人做过如此亲密的事情，但却无师自通地勾着哥哥的舌头，或吸或舔，含着他的下唇，眨巴着眼睛，看着像有说不出的委屈。  
“哥哥…亲亲我…求求你亲亲我”  
两人的嘴唇贴合的毫无缝隙，但他依然觉得不够，想让哥哥主动亲亲他，舔舔他，让哥哥只属于他。  
黏腻地亲吻声充斥着两人的耳朵，他的身体也越来越热了，声音不自觉的染上了哭腔，哼哼唧唧的喊着：“哥哥…摸摸我…”说完便拉着哥哥冰凉的手放到了自己的胸前，小乳尖被激的瞬间挺立起来，他的手按着哥哥的手，哥哥的手摸上他粉粉的乳珠，就没有了动作。  
他朦胧间望向了那双清冷的眸子，情欲顿时失了大半。  
他慌了，彻底慌了，心想哥哥是不是十分厌恶他这淫荡的样子，双腿不自觉得夹紧“哥哥…你不要讨厌我…我爱你…你能不能不要喜欢他，你以前不是最疼我了吗？”  
哥哥眉头不自觉得皱了皱，心里虽然疑惑他说的那个他到底是谁，但是却不想看到他这幅低声下气的样子。他的宝贝，就应该趾高气扬、理直气壮的。  
“你……你和……”  
没等哥哥说完话，他就突然明白哥哥在这场情事里为什么突然冷淡下来了。  
“我和他不是哥哥想的那样！哥哥你误会了！我太喜欢哥哥了，看到你和你的朋友笑得那么开心我却忍不住吃醋，想把你绑回家只让我一个人看。他说哥哥你也爱我，我却不敢相信，于是他就帮我试探了一下…我和他真的什么都没有！”  
哥哥揉了揉眉心，心里快要被这傻子气疯了，自己都表现得那么明显了，这傻子居然还不相信，还和别人一起来试探他。  
三言两语间，两人的心意也互通了大半。

哥哥细长的手指摸着刚刚贯穿过的后穴，那里还微微张着小口，不住地收缩着，察觉到手指探入，便紧紧吸着不放。  
哥哥问到：“你这里怎么出这么多水”边说边把沾满汁水的手指伸向嘴边，殷红的舌尖舔过那根发亮的手指，他看着哥哥一本正经却吃着自己的淫液，身体止不住的发软，却依旧强撑着坐直了身体，然后伸腿跨坐到了哥哥身上。  
哥哥背靠着床头，伸手揽紧了身上坐着的人。  
他吃着哥哥的舌头，双腿间嫩生生的性器随着主人的扭摆摩擦着哥哥的腹肌，前段渗出的粘液蹭的腹肌亮亮的。臀间的那根粗大却不肯乖乖就范，无论他怎么努力，那根性器都只是浅浅划过穴口，不肯深入。  
“哥哥…你插插我…我好痒”  
哥哥的手终于带上了温度，边抚摸着那充满暧昧痕迹的臀瓣，边把自己的硕大塞入那紧致的洞穴。一瞬间两人头皮发麻，他像是承受不住这奇异的快感不住地往哥哥怀里钻，搂着哥哥不撒手。  
这个姿势顶的很深，但速度却不够快。他有些难耐，不自觉得扭了扭屁股，很快便自己一上一下地动了起来。他身前的那根东西一甩一甩的，前后夹击的快感让他很快失了心智。  
哥哥盯着眼前的粉色乳尖喉咙有些发痒，他抬头看自己身上不停扭动的人，更加难耐了。他伸舌把那一小颗卷入嘴里，慢慢舔舐，发出不大不小的水声，但他仿佛故意冷落另外一颗乳珠一般，只把一边吸的通红。  
“哥哥…啊…好爽…另一边也要”  
“要什么？”哥哥的声音也不似先前那么清冷了，还夹杂着一丝情欲。  
“要哥哥摸摸，还要哥哥舔舔，哥哥弄的我好舒服”  
他被这左一声哥哥又一声哥哥叫的欲火直冲头顶。这每时每刻提醒着他们的身份，但也在证明着这世上没有比他们彼此更亲近的关系。他们既是兄弟，也是爱人。  
哥哥忍不住把人压到了身下，他虽然很愿意看自己的弟弟毫无顾忌的在他身上放浪，但实在耐不住被慢慢的磨着，他的欲望被憋的生疼，飞快的在紧致的后穴里冲刺自己的欲望。

他的后穴被哥哥的囊袋打的发红发麻，却依旧想要更多。  
他感受到哥哥的性器快要喷发，立刻用白皙紧致的双腿箍紧了哥哥的腰“哥哥…啊…射到我里面…”  
哥哥本想着那毕竟是脆生生的肠道，已经忍受了这么久的操弄，再射进去身下这人保证受不了，但谁曾想这人死死箍住他，像献祭一样毫无保留的献出了自己的身体。  
浓稠的精液随着性器的抽动溢了一些出来，哥哥伸手拿纸巾准备擦掉，却不料身下的人动作更快，他伸手探向自己的股间，将溢出的精液沾到手上，然后学着刚刚哥哥舔他淫液的动作，将精液仔仔细细地舔干净。  
“好甜”他说。  
然而哥哥此时却顾不了他的撩拨，一心只想着赶快带他去清洗干净，不管不顾地把他拦腰抱起来，准备走向浴室。他挣扎着不让哥哥带他去清洗。  
“哥哥，我不要洗澡，我想含着你的精液睡觉，你不要帮我洗。”  
哥哥听完他的话，深吸一口气，差点又压着这小东西再来一次。哥哥好言好语劝说了半天也不见这人有半点动摇，无奈只能拿着温热的毛巾替他擦拭身体，又换了干净的床单，才让他躺回床上。  
哥哥怕他夜晚肚子里含着精液难受，便用温热的手掌轻轻的按摩着他的肚子。他被这三两下的抚摸又带出了感觉，红着脸抓住哥哥的手带向了他小巧的性器，哥哥轻笑一声，轻轻弹了弹他那挺翘的一根，然后吻了吻他的额头，有些无奈道：“我的小妖精”。  
他有些不满的说：“哥哥不要拿我当女孩”。  
在他潜意识里，哥哥是个无比直的钢铁直男，对他的百般宠爱他也权当是做哥哥的情分。  
谁知哥哥捧着他的脸，那清亮的眸子里映出他泛红的脸颊，轻声说：“怎么会，我拿你当我的宝贝”。


End file.
